Always Tomorrow
by TransparentDream
Summary: Green couldn't help but feel slightly jealous over the relationship Red and Blue had, and it didn't help that he had feelings for his cute counterpart. Maybe Vio and Shadow could give him a push in the right direction into admitting his feelings?


Title: Always Tomorrow

Fandom: Zelda Four Swords

Characters: Green, Red, Blue, Vio, Shadow

Pairings: Somewhat Green - Red - Blue, Mostly GreenXRed, Hinted Red - Blue, Hinted VioXShadow,

Genre: Humour, Romance

Declaimer: I don't own four swords, it belongs to Nintendo and Akira Himekawa-Sensi.

Comments: This is mostly for me and Ketgirl1992. this is like our OTP at the moment LOL i hope she likes it xDDD

Sometimes Green would find himself laying in his bed tired has heck yet, but lately he couldn't close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep even when he and other links would have a busy day ahead of them and would end up getting scolded at by Blue who seemed to be getting rather fed up of the male not listening to a word anyone was saying or been so tired that he would end up falling asleep when in the middle of an important talk with the Princess Zelda at the castle. Vio raised his eye brow at him wondering what was going on inside of the leaders head while Shadow would just float around inside of his...well shadow.

Green knew what it was that was keeping him awake at night, but yet he couldn't really tell any of the others what it was for they would either laugh at him or not help with the problem in anyway. You see the thing was...Well...Green had started getting feelings for the Red link.

Didn't expect that, right? Green wasn't sure where it had all started to begin with, sure he had to admit Red was a very cheerful and helpful teen who didn't like to see other people sad and would always try his best not to make things worse. at first Green saw Red as just a good friend who he could talk to about his worries while Red would try to help him think of a way to solve it or he would put his mind to rest. But then he started to become over-protective of him and defensive whenever Blue would yell at him over something he had said or done that got the boy in blue worked up. And what annoyed Green most was when he would see the shorter link still stick to the short-tempered boys side.

Though at times Green sometimes wondered if Red could sense his feelings even if by only alittle bit, because whenever Blue would snap and storm off in a hissy fit, the origanal link would catch Red's pause in step to follow after him and saw the sad smile before running of to calm the other down. Green hated to admit it, but he hated himself for the feelings he was having towards the red clothed boy when he knew to well that Red would never return the feelings for him and that he would most likely lose to Blue who already seemed to have such ahead start in the race for Red's emotions. and yet in the back of Green's mind he could also hear a small voice telling him that Blue was the heir and the he was the rabbit in this race, and in the end he would come first.

Then why did he still choose to hide his feelings away from the others hoping that it was just a slight crush that would disapear within a short period of time?, it had been at least two months now. two months of sleepless nights, two months of wondering what to say, two months of hiding.

Green didn't know how much longer he could take this. He needed to work out something NOW. not just sit around and wait for Blue to make his move on Red because it would just mean that he had lost his chance and never get it back again.

The blond inhaled deeply before getting up from under the tree had been sat under with Vio and Shadow in the shades of the leaves. pretty much today everyone was just having a quiet day sat relaxing from all the hard work they had been doing lately. Green stretched his arms out his bone feeling rather lazy from been sat doing nothing for so long (and his problems with sleeping seemed to add to this too) started looking around trying to look for his Red and Blue companions

"If you are looking for Red, His over there" Vio snapped his book closed as he stood up to his feet looking closely at the "leader" as if he could read what was going on in his mind. Green grinned sleepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh thanks, Vio!" He said making his way making his way over to the Red Link who was sat on his own on a rock (Little did he know Vio and Shadow were following him ). Green paused before he sat down next to the smaller boy a light blush appearing on his face

"Hey Buddy, What's wro-" Green yelped loudly has he was pushed forward towards the smaller boy sending the two to the floor in a heap into the soft grass, groaning loudly Green brought one of his hands up to his head with his eyes closed tightly trying to stop the throbing pain that was making his head feel like it was been hit repeatabley with an hammer. And it wasn't helping that he could hear the snicking in the background from the Shadow Link who seemed to find this rather amusing.

"Hey Green, you meant wanna get up. if Blue cames and sees he will be pissed~" The boy smirked so that a fang stuck out of his mouth, Vio sighed rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb obviously not approving of Shadow's stupid plan and yet not wanting to really stop him from doing what he was trying to. narrowing his eyes towards the the pair until the frown on his face suddenly disapeared and his lips tugged up slightly into an amused smile when he noticed just how the two were laying.

Green was on top of Red with one of his hands at the side of reds hip while one of his knees was between the red clothed link's spreaded legs, and the other leg was pressed against Reds own. Red on the other hand just seemed to be laying on his back with his legs spreaded out and his arms laying be hide his bed so that the palms of his hand were facing upwards.

"Ow...Green..that really hurt.." Red whined from under the Green link with wide light blue eyes trying hard not to start crying from the pain that he got in the back of his head from it smacking against the ground.

At hearing the voice, Green slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times until they finally adjusted so that he could see just who was laying under him. His eyes widen in shock feeling his face start to burn into a pale pink shade. He sputtered in panic managing to jump back up to his feet while holding his hand out to the other boy.

"Sorry, Red! Are you ok?!" Vio glared at Shadow in question beginning to think the boy had only planned this idea to embrass Green after all, But then when he saw Red take hold of Green's hand he noticed how they seemed to clasp hands as they both stood up and caught each others eye for a moment.

"I'm Fine! It wasn't your fault" The blonds eyes widened abit keeping the same innocent look he usually had that made Green's cheeks got abit darker and to grin. About to reply to him only for Shadow to yell.

"SO WHEN ARE YA GOING TO KISS HIM ALREADY?!"

Yeah that's it. Moment ruined.

Green pulled his hand out of Red's putting it be hide his back looking slightly annoyed that Shadow had spolit his idea which caused Vio smacked the purple haired boy over the head with his book. After that everything was rather awkward has none of them seemed to know what to say.

"W-Well this is!-" Red began.

"What the hell are you idiots doing now?"

The four heroes turned around to see the short-tempered link carrying firewood under his arm with a frown on his face wondering why they were all just stood together in silents twiddling thumbs and biting nails. Shadow snickered under his breath at the irony, Vio facepalmed while Green and Red caught each others eye for a split second both with a slight smile.

Well. There was always tomorrow.


End file.
